Poudre d'os
by Voracity666
Summary: Flavia est une titanide, sœur des actuels Olympiens. Meredith est une jeune fille qui se pointe à la colonie des sang-mêlés. Elle décide de prendre en main l'éducation martiale de Percy. Spoilers sur tout les tomes. OC et modification des premiers chapitres !
1. Flavia

**Bonjour / Bonsoir**

**Ceci est le prologue d'une fic que auquel je vais me mettre sérieusement.  
><strong>

**Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera. Désolée.**

**Disclaimer : Seule Flavia m'appartient. Ainsi que Meredith. Sinon, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Corrigé par Selijah**

**Chapitre légèrement modifié**

* * *

><p><em>Si l'on prend la mythologie grecque, il est dit que les enfants du titan Chronos et de la titanide Rhéa étaient au nombre de 6 : Hestia, Déméter, Héra, Hadès, Poséidon et Zeus.<br>C'est faux. Il est juste plus logique d'oublier le mouton noir de la famille, la personne qui ne nous aime pas et la faire effacer de la mémoire des Hommes. Opération des plus faciles pour le roi des dieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Toujours est-il que les 6 premiers Olympiens avaient une sœur aînée : Flavia. Celle-ci tenait plus de son père, et ce dernier ne la dévora pas, tout simplement parce que rien en elle la présentait comme dangereuse et prétendante à son trône. Ni plus ni moins.<br>Elle grandit avec l'amour de son père et la haine de sa mère, car cette dernière ne comprenait pas les raisons pour lesquelles son mari avait dévoré ses 5 enfants et laissé celle-ci à l'air libre.  
>De cette rancœur fut conçu Zeus. L'espoir que cet enfant détruise soit son mari, soit sa sœur l'accompagna tout du long de la grossesse. Les ruses que Rhéa dût user furent bien réelles, tant sa haine était profonde.<br>Alors, quand son enfant chéri, Zeus, terrassa son géniteur après l'avoir fait régurgiter ses propres enfants, elle ne se sentit plus de joie et cracha sa haine à Chronos. Mal lui en prit, il n'était pas totalement affaiblie, et il la tua sans remord.  
>Flavia surgit à son tour et la confusion entra en son esprit. Son père la bénit avant d'être coupé en morceaux par son plus jeune fils. Sonnée par cette vision, elle aida ses frères et sœurs à sortir de la pièce.<br>Le temps passa et la fraternité s'était établie entre eux, malgré certaines différences. À force de se côtoyer, les liens se sont formés, forgés, et Flavia se sentait bien parmi cette "nouvelle" famille où elle est tout aussi appréciée. Seul Zeus trouva matière à grogner.  
>La jeune fille n'était pas une sainte et avait la langue bien acérée, sans oublier le caractère qui allait avec. Le plus jeune cherchait en son aînée une mère. Rhéa l'avait élevé avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait en elle. Elle l'avait élevé de manière à ce qu'il ait besoin d'elle, à ce qu'il cherche cette présence chaleureuse qu'était la sienne et qu'il retrouva chez sa propre sœur.<br>Mais Flavia n'aimait pas le comportement égoïste du jeune homme, qui la réclamait à lui, exigeant qu'elle soit sa possession, et se conduisant comme un enfant gâté réclamant à tout prix un jouet.  
>Alors, quand celui-ci prit les rênes de tous et de tout, elle préféra s'enfermer pour enfin pleurer son père. Elle resta dans ce placard jusqu'à ce qu'un messager lui soit envoyé pour la prévenir que sa présence était requise.<br>En arrivant, elle apprit les décisions prises en son encontre. De par son héritage plus titan que divin, elle n'était pas reconnu comme déesse à proprement parler, et donc sa personne était aussi interdite de séjour que Hadès et Hestia, eux-aussi rejetés de la famille et du royaume céleste, au profit d'un autre ailleurs. Hadès rejoignit son propre royaume sous-terrain, l'Enfer, alors que la douce Hestia s'exila sur une île mobile où elle entretiendra à jamais le même feu, ne le laissant jamais mourir.  
>Flavia optera pour l'errance humaine. Elle se mêla ainsi avec la populace des Hommes, évitant de cette manière les contacts divins autant qu'elle le pouvait.<br>À chaque conseil et réunion du solstice, qu'il soit d'été ou d'hiver, et autres rassemblements où d'importantes affaires étaient débattues, tous trois étaient présents et leur avis avaient autant d'importance que celui d'un autre "dieu"._

Les siècles ont passé. Les choses sont restées ce qu'elles sont et étaient.  
>Sauf que maintenant, alors que l'Olympe se situe à la pointe de l'Empire State Building, que l'une des entrées de l'Enfer est à Los Angeles et que les descendants des Olympiens sont toujours de la partie, quelque chose se trame.<br>La nouvelle de la trahison de centaines de sang-mêlés, d'une future guerre et de la venue plus que proche du titan Chronos est connue de tous. Ce funeste message avait fait le tour de chaque membre rattaché à la mythologie grecque.  
>Chaque dieu était sur le pied d'alerte, se préparant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. On avait peur, on était en l'attente d'une guerre qui tardait à exploser, rendant nerveux quiconque.<br>Mais surtout, quelque chose terrifiait les dieux. Quelque chose qui mettait leurs divins nerfs encore plus à vifs que par la guérison de Chronos, l'existence d'un enfant de chacun des Trois Grands malgré la promesse de l'inverse.  
>Flavia avait disparut. Elle était tout simplement introuvable.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	2. Meredith

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Un nouveau chapitre à votre grand plaisir (j'espère du moins Uu)**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Corrigé par Selijah**

****Chapitre légèrement modifié**.**

* * *

><p>Elle se tenait là, assise sur une marche, une paire d'aimants noirs à la main qu'elle s'amusait à faire tourner, séparer, à lancer pour mieux les rattraper. Ses cheveux bruns ramenés sur son épaule droite, le côté gauche dégagé. Sa peau un peu dorée où le soleil jouait, sa fine taille et ses muscles qui roulaient. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur qu'une rivière limpide et des paillettes dorées y jouaient.<p>

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, jeune fille ? Demanda le centaure.

-Ça dépend. Vous êtes Chiron ? Répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils en une attitude insolente.

-Ça dépend qui le demande, se moqua-t-il.

-Je cherche la colonie des Sangs-mêlés, répliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes Chiron ?

-Oui, c'est moi, acquiesça-t-il.

-Cool.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je suis Meredith Longway, fille de Poséidon.

-Le Seigneur Poséidon...

Le centaure esquissa un pas en arrière.

-Mon statut est plus particulier que ça. Et j'apprécierai de ne pas avoir à le dire au milieu des quatre vents.

-Suis-moi, je vais te présenter à Monsieur D., c'est le directeur.

La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas après avoir calé son bagage sur son dos. Quand elle se retrouva devant le dieu puni, un sourire mélancolique se plaça sur son visage et ses yeux se firent rêveurs.

La conversation fut brève et elle s'en fut dehors, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait le camp, suite à la demande de Chiron. Alors qu'elle se promenait au hasard, les deux adultes entre-regardaient. La créature mythologique sourit doucement, l'air nostalgique. Le directeur fronçait les sourcils, détrompés par le sourire joyeux étirant ses lèvres

-Elle est donc revenue... soupira l'être divin.

Dionysos hocha la tête et Chiron sortit de la pièce.

De son côté, la jeune fille errait, ignorée des autres demi-dieux qui, pourtant, se retournaient et s'étonnaient de ce visage inconnu parmi eux. Elle s'arrêta auprès du terrain d'entraînement, observa l'arène de combat quand elle la dépassa et elle s'installa auprès du lac, les yeux fermés, semblant se nourrir du calme du coin. Au fond de l'eau, les naïades devisaient gaiement, pouffant quelques fois, et l'eau changeait ces rires en musique.

Les lèvres rosées et pleines laissèrent échapper un soupir d'aise et elle entreprit de dénouer ses cheveux pour les peigner de ses longs doigts agiles, imitant ainsi sans le vouloir ni le savoir les nymphes au fond de leur plan d'eau. Mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Pourtant, elle ne réagit pas. Hormis qu'elle rassembla ses jambes sous elle d'un mouvement fluide.

-C'est bien toi ? Demanda l'intrus.

-Ça se pourrait, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

-Donc c'est toi... sourit-il. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Tu aimerais que je m'en aille, Chiron ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le regardant, un air craintif au fond de ses yeux turquoises.

-Bien sûr que non, la rassura Chiron. Je suis juste étonné. Toi qui fais tout pour nous éviter...

-Je suis au courant, tu sais, la coupa-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Pour Persée Jackson.

-Ah ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

-À ton avis ? Rit-elle. C'est le signe que le monde bouge ! Que les temps changent ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais cette occasion !

-Pardon ? Est-ce tu... Enfin...

Les yeux du centaure s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur.

-Ne crois pas comprendre ce qui n'a pas été dit, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix chantante tout en se rattachant les cheveux.

-Mais, enfin, tu as tout de même sous-entendu que...

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devrait saisir. Mais ça avait toujours été le cas avec elle.

Remarquant son attitude, la dénommée Meredith se leva et sauta sur l'être mi-cheval pour le serrer dans ses bras en un geste rassurant. Elle cala sa tête contre le torse musclé en laissant échapper un petit soupir lassitude. Aussitôt, des bras puissants l'encerclèrent pour mieux la plaquer contre le buste humain. La tête bouclée se posa sur celle féminine.

-Tu m'as manqué ma s... Meredith, corrigea-t-il en la sentant se tendre.

-Toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle après un temps de silence. Mais il le fallait. Je ne LE supporte plus.

-Je sais. On le sait tous. Et il en est conscient, tu sais.

-Mmh...

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit quart d'heure avant de se séparer.

-Je vais te mener à ton bungalow, décida-t-il.

Meredith se contenta de hocher la tête tout en récupérant son sac. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, inconscient de la présence d'un intrus. Un autre demi-dieu qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans rien comprendre des phrases échangées. Juste que la nouvelle et le centaure avaient l'air de s'entendre plus que bien, s'il prenait cette étreinte comme référence...

Luke Castellan sortit du sous-bois et rejoignit l'arène de combat où les jeunes demi-dieux -dont la majorité étaient issus d'Arès- s'entre-tuaient, ignorant les naïades qui gloussaient en voyant passer le bel éphèbe blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	3. Percy

**Et voilà, plus d'un an après, un nouveau chapitre ! (il était déjà écrit, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec cette pauvre Méré :/)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre modifié.**

* * *

><p>-C'est ici.<p>

-J'avais cru comprendre, se moqua la brunette.

Il est vrai que ce bungalow indiquait très facilement l'identité du dieu concerné : Poséidon.

De son pas aérien, la jeune femme gravit les deux marches avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Chiron la regarda, la couvant de son regard tendre, puis soupira avant de partir de son côté.

Meredith s'arrêta à l'entrée pour habituer ses yeux à la luminosité plus faible. Une fois cela fait, elle dû faire face à trois adolescents : un garçon, un satyre et une fille. Ils étaient installés sur un des lits. Lit qui semblait être utilisé vu les affaires accrochées.

-Bonjour, commença-t-elle.

-Salut ! S'exclama le satyre en sautant sur ses sabots. Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu dans le coin ! Je m'appelle Grover, et toi ?

-Grover, on se calme, tenta de tempérer la jeune fille en le faisant se rasseoir.

-Oui, je suis nouvelle, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je viens juste d'arriver, d'ailleurs. Je me nomme Meredith Longway, enchantée.

-Je suis Percy Jackson, se présenta le garçon en allant lui serrer la main. Et voici Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je suis... Commença-t-elle.

-Tu es une chasseresse ! La coupa Grover en se relevant de nouveau, tout excité.

-Plus ou moins.

-Tu es dans le bungalow de Poséidon. Celui de Artémis est plus loin, lui indiqua froidement la fille d'Athéna.

-Je suis fille de Poséidon. Je ne fais plus partie des chasseresses. C'est tout expliqua-t-elle tranquillement. Je peux donc m'installer ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Percy. Nous sommes donc demi-frères.

-Absolument.

-Comment as-tu fait pour ne plus être chasseresse ? S'étonna Annabeth.

-Dame Artémis a jugé que cela devait être ainsi. C'est tout ce que je dirais, annonça Meredith en s'avançant pour rejoindre les lits de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Elle commença à s'installer tout en sifflotant, faisant fi du silence qui les entourait. Il était rageur, telle une épaisse buée autour de la fille d'Athéna ; admiratif, scintillant comme de petites étoiles aux environs de Grover ; amical, de la part de son demi-frère, telle une vague d'eau tiède s'échouant sur une plage de sable fin et blanc.

Elle sourit doucement à ces attitudes si différentes, avant de soupirer face à un vieux souvenir... Elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle nota que son lit s'était affaissé sous le poids de quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder : elle savait déjà qui c'était par la simple manière de respirer de cette personne. Une respiration un peu sous-marine.

-Est-ce que ça te dirait un combat ? Demanda Percy en la regardant.

-Mmh... ça dépend... se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

-Ah bon ? De quoi ?

-Avec toi, j'imagine, le combat, hein ? Es-tu bon perdant ?

-Que... que... quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant d'un coup.

Meredith se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire mutin qui creusa ses fossettes et colora les joues du jeune Jackson. Elle se rapprocha de lui d'un pas chaloupé qui ne fit pas craquer le parquet. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de son demi-frère, elle apposa sa tête sur son épaule, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-Es-tu bon perdant ? Souffla-t-elle. Je ne me suis pas battue depuis longtemps et suis un peu rouillée, mais n'empêche. Se battre ne s'oublie pas.

-Je gagne rarement contre Annabeth, balbutia-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

-Bon à savoir, ronronna la brune. Et contre un Arès ?

-Je... je me débrouille, quoi...

Meredith le relâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas, une lueur sérieuse dans les yeux. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Percy Jackson, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je vais prendre en main ton entraînement !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux tout en se reculant, pour finir par buter contre le rebord du lit et tomber dessus. Meredith s'approcha de nouveau de lui, et posa sa main sur son genou. Une lueur de tendresse luisait en ses yeux.

-Petit frère, tu es en danger de mort de par ta naissance. Il est logique que je t'aide à survivre, non ? Prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Percy lui sourit maladroitement alors qu'elle plaqua une bise retentissante sur la joue encore un peu rebondie du garçon de 12 ans. Ses yeux étaient emplis de malice quand elle recroisa son regard.

-C'était bien toi qui me parlait de combat, non ? Prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Un éclair d'enthousiasme passa dans les yeux océans de son vis-à-vis.

-Toujours partante ? Rugit-il en se levant, pointant son poing au ciel.

-Toujours ! S'exclama-t-elle en effectuant le même geste.

-Yeah ! Hurlèrent-t-ils d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Puis Meredith récupéra la paire d'aimants qu'elle avait rangé un peu plus tôt dans la poche de son blouson de tissus.

-On y va ?

-Et comment ! S'exclama Percy en attrapant Turbulence.

Leur arrivée fut remarquée, entre autre par le fait qu'un visage inconnu accompagnait le fils de Poséidon et que tous deux se dirigeaient vers l'arène de combat, dans un coin plus tranquille.

Percy portait une armure complète, mais étrangement légère par rapport à celle qui lui avait été prêtée au début. C'est sa demi-sœur qui la lui avait choisi, arguant que sur terre, ils devaient compter sur leur agilité et vitesse, étant donné qu'ils étaient atteint d'un handicap à ce moment.

Meredith, elle, ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pectoral où elle avait tracé à l'aide d'une craie blanche, une cible placée au niveau du cœur et une autre au creux de l'estomac.

-Tout d'abord, expliqua-t-elle, on va combattre. De toutes tes forces, tu vas me démontrer ainsi ta force et ta manière de répondre aux coups. Après, on verra bien, je pense que ce sera déjà pas mal...

Percy dégainant son stylo et le transforma en son épée, Meredith tripota sa paire d'aimants, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle se contenta de croiser les bras, un air de défi peint sur le visage.

-Tu ne prends pas d'arme ? S'étonna Percy.

-Contre toi ? Pas besoin. De plus, ça risque d'être plus handicapant qu'autre chose. Bon, on commence ?

Et ça commença. Percy fit le premier pas, cherchant à toucher la cuirasse de la jeune fille en allongeant le bras tenant Turbulence. Meredith ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder l'arme s'approcher d'elle. Et, alors, que la lame allait la toucher, elle cligna des paupières et disparut subitement, faisant s'arrêter Percy dans son geste. Il cherchait à comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'un pied survienne dans son champ de vision et percute son casque, le projetant à terre un peu sonné alors qu'une silhouette retombait sur ses pieds. Celle-ci se pencha au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec de grands yeux innocents tout en remettant une mèche en place.

-Bon, tu comptes faire bronzette ? Lâcha-t-elle.

-Comment t'as fait ? Se contenta-t-il de demander alors qu'elle le relevait.

-Simple. J'ai sauté.

Elle l'épousseta sommairement avant de reculer et de se mettre à nouveau en garde.

-Allez, on recommence ! Ne crois pas qu'une seule attaque m'a suffit pour évaluer quoique ce soit ! Surtout ce genre d'attaque !

Elle ricana tout bas et esquiva de justesse la nouvelle approche un peu maladroite, pour répliquer d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui ne le fit que reculer de peu. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de la toucher à la pommette du revers du pommeau.

Elle frôla du bout des doigts le bleu qui y figurait maintenant.

-Bon, je crois avoir compris. Tu réagis à l'instinct. Non ?

-Euh... bah, un peu, oui...

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. On va bosser l'esquive. Au cas où...

Meredith vérifia que les protections étaient toujours bien accrochées. Cela fait, elle recula et rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon puis elle lança ses deux aimants dans les airs en même temps. Quand elle les rattrapa, ils s'étaient transformés en une lance qu'elle fit tourner façon majorette avant de la serrer des deux mains, défiant Percy de ses yeux clairs.

-Je vais t'attaquer. Tu vas devoir m'éviter. Pas te défendre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mal à l'aise avant de se camper sur ses deux jambes.

-Tu peux te défendre, si tu le souhaites. Je commence.

À peine dit-elle cela qu'elle avait disparu. Un son de clochette. La lance se planta juste devant Percy alors que Meredith se tenait debout sur la pointe des pieds tout en haut de l'arme.

-J'ai accroché une clochette à ma taille pour t'aider, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'ombre ?

-J'ai une ombre.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Regarde par terre, elle est juste là, prouva-t-elle en la pointant du doigt. Mais je dévie le soleil à l'aide de l'eau, créant ainsi une sorte de miroir et supprimant mon ombre à ton regard. Je t'apprendrai. Promis.

-Comment...

-Chacun ses affinités avec l'eau mon cher.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Prépares-toi, je recommence ! Le prévint-elle en pliant les genoux.

Percy se mit en une sorte de garde libre, lui permettant de se défendre plus agilement. Alors, quand la brune disparut et lui décocha un coup dans le dos, il put esquiver d'un pas sur le côté et faire rencontrer les deux armes.

Meredith lui sourit.

-Tu fais des progrès !

-J'apprends vite. Tu as encore utilisé ton pouvoir pour l'ombre ?

-Oui. Grâce à un mur d'eau, je peux disparaître à la vue des autres.

Les combats se poursuivirent, accompagnés d'explications gracieusement offertes par la jeune fille qui s'amusait plutôt bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


	4. Luke

**Chapitre modifié  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le temps passait, et l'heure du dîner sonna. Les deux habitants du bungalow du dieu de la mer se figèrent sur place et échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rire subitement. Ils étaient couvert de sable.<p>

Meredith ôta le casque qu'elle avait fini par mettre et il se transforma en un bandana qu'elle fourra dans sa poche avant d'enlever les sangles retenant le pectoral qui fut rattrapé avant de toucher le sol de l'arène. En-dessous, le T-shirt jaune collait à la peau, moulant ainsi le haut du corps de la jeune fille. Cette dernière écarta le bas du sweat et l'agita pour décoller le tissu et y faire parvenir l'air. Elle finit par relever la tête.

-Je crois bien qu'une petite douche s'impose, là, non ?

Essoufflé, Percy ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. En voyant cela, sa demi-sœur s'approcha de lui et ôta les diverses protections avec douceur. La tâche achevée, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-Vas-y, je m'occupe de ranger le matériel.

Percy la remercia du regard, rangea son épée après l'avoir retransformée en stylo et partit se laver avec lenteur. La jeune brune regarda son jeune frère s'éloigner avant de se mettre à ce qu'elle avait dit, après avoir craché le sable qui s'était engouffré dans sa bouché durant une des attaques.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'armurerie les bras chargés, elle perçut une autre présence auprès d'elle, ou plutôt dans le bâtiment où elle se dirigeait.

Y entrant, Meredith aperçut effectivement un jeune homme blond en train de s'activer à ranger divers équipements. L'observant à la dérobée, elle nota la balafre sur la joue, les muscles saillants et l'allure pensive. Une étrange aura se dégageait de lui. C'est ce qu'elle était en train de se dire alors qu'il semblait remarquer sa présence.

-Bonjour, tu viens d'arriver ? Je me nomme Luke Castellan.

-Salut. Oui. Enfin, après l'heure du déjeuner, plutôt. Meredith Longway.

-Enchanté, lui sourit-il. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger tout ça ?

-De même, lui assura-t-elle. Je t'avouerais être totalement perdu, là.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour être délestée de sa charge. Le jeune homme aligna les diverses parties avant de s'emparer d'un chiffon dans un seau, puis de s'installer et de les frotter. Une fois passée sa surprise, la jeune fille fit de même, s'aidant de son pouvoir certaines fois, discrètement. La tâche fut finie plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être grâce à cette aide impromptue.

-Merci beaucoup, prononça Meredith en souriant alors qu'ils rangeaient les dernières pièces.

-Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir aidé, certifia-t-il.

-Eh bien, je te laisse, je... on se revoit plus tard ?

-Certainement.

Meredith lui tourna le dos, gênée, et rejoignit le bungalow où son frère patientait tranquillement, allongé sur son lit. Elle lui sourit avant d'aller chercher de quoi se laver et des vêtements propres. Cela fait, elle fila aux cabines et savoura cet instant. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter de ce luxe ! Chez les chasseresses, on se lave dans les sources et autres points d'eaux, et pas forcément des plus chaudes.

Après s'être laissée quelques secondes de détente, elle se pressa pour enlever le sable, la terre, la poussière et la sueur de son corps. Suite à cela, elle enfila ses vêtements et sortit du bâtiment des douches tout en se brossant délicatement les mèches brunes encore pleine d'eau. Oh ! Elle pourrait enlever cette eau, si elle voulait. Mais non. Elle aime bien la sensation de l'eau qui goutte sur sa peau...

Revenant au bungalow, elle manqua de percuter Percy.

-Scuse, je t'avais pas vu.

-J'allais te chercher, justement. Ça va être l'heure du repas.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle en allant ranger ses affaires.

-Oui. L'odeur de nourriture commence à se faire sentir. De plus, j'ai croisé Travis. Il est chargé de la trompette, aujourd'hui.

-J'arrive, alors, fit-elle en achevant son rangement.

À peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que Travis souffla l'entièreté de ses poumons dans l'instrument, faisant sursauter tout les gens présents dans le camp.

Captant le regard étonné et un peu sonné de Meredith, Percy chercha à expliquer pourquoi cette hausse de volume.

-Euh... Travis adore les blagues, alors, euh... ben...

-Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle. Fils d'Hermès ou d'Apollon ?

-Hermès, marmonna-t-il.

-Ça s'entend, commenta-t-elle en passant devant lui. Bon, on y va ?

Il lui sourit pour toutes réponses avant de la rejoindre. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu sur le trajet, échangeant simple banalité. Le brun saluait quelques personnes sur son passage. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à la grande table vide de Poséidon, vite rejoints par un Grover un peu plus calmé.

-Bonsoir Grover, le salua la jeune fille.

-Damoiselle Meredith, rougit le satyre.

La dénommée rit un peu en voyant sa réaction. Vraiment ! Quand ses compagnes lui avaient parlées des réactions des satyres... Pourtant, elle n'était plus chasseresse depuis quelques mois, ça aurait dû s'estomper, non ? En tout cas, elle aimerait bien que ça le soit.

Les tables alentours s'emplissaient joyeusement, deux se faisant remarquer plus que les autres : celle d'Hermès et celle d'Arès. La première était plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumé car le jeune Travis était en train d'être sermonné par Luke, secondé par un jeune homme le ressemblant étonnamment.

-Il se fait vraiment passer un savon, je le plains, fit remarquer le fils du dieu de la mer, faisant revenir Meredith à la réalité.

-Vu la tête qu'il tire, tu m'étonnes ! Répondit-elle. Luke n'a pas l'air de vouloir l'épargner...

-Tu connais Luke ? S'étonna Percy.

-Il m'a aidé à ranger les protections tout à l'heure... C'est qui le garçon à ses côtés ? Il ressemble beaucoup à Travis, je trouve.

-Connor Alatir, son frère jumeau.

-Ceci explique cela... Il a l'air furieux.

-Normal, soupira Percy. Ils font souvent leurs coups ensemble. Il a pas dû apprécier qu'il le fasse sans lui.

-Vu la coupure fraîche, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

-Une coupure ? Releva Grover. Où ça ?

Il se tortilla pour regarder dans la direction du jumeau concerné. Au même moment, les nymphes apportèrent les plats et chacun se servit avant d'aller au brasero pour le "sacrifice".

Quand ce fut son tour, Meredith y fit tomber ses plus belles pommes de terre et un beignet au poisson.

"Poséidon, merci pour ce nouveau départ."

Mais, au lieu d'aller se rasseoir aussitôt, elle y fit glisser un autre beignet de poisson, mêlé à la sauce.

"Papa, pour toi."

-Alors, d'où as-tu vu cette coupure ? Attaqua Grover une fois Meredith à peine installée. Il me l'a montré, mais bon...

-Je sais juste qu'il saigne. Je suis formée à percevoir l'odeur du sang de loin, j'ai fais partie des traqueuses.

-Traqueuses ? Répété Percy en fronçant des sourcils.

-Celles qui suivent à la trace les animaux touchés. Il arrive que certain nous donne du fil à retordre, mais rien de grave, assura-t-elle.

-Meredith...

-Oui, Chiron ? Répondit celle-ci en se retournant.

-Un seul sacrifice est nécessaire, tu sais, reprit-il doucement.

-Je sais, mais il est des plus logiques que je remercie la personne qui me protège et mon propre père, non ?

Pour seule réponse, le centaure sourit malicieusement.

-Tu n'as pas de problème pour l'instant ?

-Chiron, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je ne suis à la colonie depuis seulement quelques heures ! Mais, sinon, tout va bien, merci...

La soirée se déroula sans encombre et dans une ambiance des plus agréables. Meredith se sentait bien. Non, pas comme si elle était enfin à sa place comme la plupart des demi-dieux, mais parce qu'elle était tolérée, malgré son ascendance. Chose qu'elle n'avait quasi jamais vécu, de toute son existence.

Sur le chemin du retour alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre le bungalow, la brune se stoppa, la tête tournée vers le ciel où les étoiles luisaient fortement. Elle sourit avant de retomber sur Terre.

Lors du repas, le directeur l'avait vite présenté, écorchant son nom au passage, avant de s'asseoir et de continuer le repas qui passa sans incident notable.

"Père. J'ai comme la sensation de faire une halte importante dans ma vie. Et il se peut qu'elle dure sans s'éterniser..."

La jeune fille referma ses doigts sur un pendentif passé à la chaîne qu'elle portait sous son T-shirt. Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur son visage avant de reprendre son chemin, rejoignant son frère dans le bungalow pour se coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


	5. Souvenirs

**Salut salut ! Alors, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué (ou lu, si vous suivez ma page FaceBook), mais j'ai recoupé les chapitres de cette histoire (ils étaient vraiment mal équilibrés) et j'ai modifié plusieurs passages. Donc, je vous conseille de relire, sinon ça peut paraître bizarre ^^''**

**Au passage, Elina, merci de ta review :)**

**Voilà voilà, merci à tous et à toutes ! \o/**

**Chapitre modifié  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Elle était dans un palais somptueusement décoré, et avec bon goût. Se promenant dans le couloir, elle suivit les petits rires qu'elle percevait pour déboucher dans une chambre à l'apparence chaleureuse où un père et sa fille s'amusaient au coin d'un feu splendide. La petite fille avait des cheveux d'un roux éclatant et elle tapait dans ses mains en riant, ses yeux or brillaient, emplis de gaieté et de paillettes ocres. Face à elle, l'adulte jonglait avec des cailloux colorés tout en esquissant des grimaces toute plus hilarantes les unes que les autres, provoquant les grands éclats de rire cristallins de la plus jeune.<em>

_-Encore papa ! Demanda-t-elle en trépignant. Encore !_

_-Du calme ma Flavie ! Rit son père en laissant retomber les cailloux._

_Il l'attrapa sous les bras et se releva en la faisant tourner autour de lui, riant à son tour._

_-Je suis une cigogne ! S'exclama l'enfant en étendant ses bras pour mimer l'oiseau._

_-Plutôt un Ara Macao ! Se moqua son paternel._

_"Flavie" lui tira gaiement la langue. Une belle femme entra à ce moment-là. D'une posture royale, elle imposait le respect par sa seule présence. L'homme posa à terre la fillette avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle venue._

_-Que se passe-t-il, ma femme ?_

_-Tes généraux t'attendent, Chronos._

_-Par ma faux ! Rhéa, va m'excuser, j'arrive de suite ! Cette réunion m'était sortie la tête !_

_Son épouse sortit, Chronos se tourna vers la gamine._

_-Flavia, je vais devoir y aller, d'accord ?_

_-Bien sûr papa ! Babilla en réponse la rouquine._

_Alors que son père sortait de la pièce, Flavia le saluait de la main, toute heureuse._

°Μερεδιθ Λονγψε°

Meredith ouvrit grand ses paupières. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi cette subite vision ?

Elle se redressa dans son lit et plaça quelques mèches derrière son oreille, les yeux dans le vague. Ces rêves-visions avaient toujours un sens. Peu importe leurs importances, mais il y avait toujours un sens. Alors lequel s'y cachait ? Dame Rhéa était morte depuis bien longtemps. Chronos était Zeus sait où. Mais la petite fille ? Qui était-elle ? Flavia semblait être son nom et Chronos son père. Meredith connaissait très bien la mythologie. Et il n'y avait nulle trace de cette Flavia. Dans les récits comme dans la liste des enfants du roi des Titans.

Soupirant, la fille de Poséidon rejeta ses couvertures et se leva pour s'étirer. Remarquant qu'il était bien tôt, elle décida d'aller sur la plage, une fois passée à la douche de nouveau. Elle s'assit sur le sable et observa les rouleaux en souriant gaiement. Elle finit par s'allonger totalement, savourant le petit vent tiède sur sa peau alors que le soleil la réchauffait avec douceur. Les mouettes atterrirent à ses côtés, comme si de rien n'était. La brunette sourit malicieusement, jusqu'à ce que les oiseaux s'envolent, effrayés par l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je te dérange ? Demanda l'intrus.

-Aucunement, répondit la jeune fille en fermant les yeux. Tu peux t'asseoir.

-Merci, soupira-t-il en obtempérant.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Luke ?

-C'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un aussi tôt, constata le fils d'Hermès.

-Il va falloir t'y habituer, rit Meredith. Les chasseresses sont du matin !

-J'avais cru comprendre, sourit le jeune homme. Mais si tu es une chasseresse, que fais-tu loin des rangs de ta dame ?

-Ma déesse a jugé qu'il était bon pour moi de poser mes affaires ici. Elle pense qu'il me faut communiquer avec d'autres être que ceux dont j'ai l'habitude. Je crois qu'elle craint que je ne tienne pas la promesse que je lui ai faite il y a plus de 50 ans..

Son voisin déglutit au nombre énoncé et la fixa, les yeux écarquillés, déclenchant un rire cristallin.

-Eh oui ! Je ne les fais, mais j'ai plus de 60 ans !

-Le charme des chasseresses, marmonna Luke.

Ladite chasseresse lui adressa un sublime sourire qui lui fit tourner la tête avant de reprendre contenance.

-Et sinon ? Toussota le blond. Le camp te plaît ?

-En fait, je ne suis jamais venu, soupira-t-elle

-Ah bon ? Pourtant il est déjà arrivé aux chasseresses de s'installer au bungalow de Artémis... D'après Chiron...

-Je le sais bien... Mais Dame Artémis me garde auprès d'elle à ces moments-là, ou elle m'envoie à des missions.

-Ah bon ? Tu es sa lieutenante ?

-Oh non ! Sourit la brunette. Je le serais, je devrais prendre la tête des chasseresses en l'absence de notre Dame. Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi adroite que Zoé. Sans être maladroite, je reste avec deux sacrées mains gauches !

Elle rit de nouveau, agitant les deux mains incriminées sous le nez de son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune Castellan hocha la tête. Effectivement, ça se tenait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


End file.
